To be the Best
by KatoGS123
Summary: Ash finds out everything was a lie, that he was in a coma! But will he and all his pokemon care, nope! Instead they’ll use the memories of the coma to be the best! Its a good thing the coma was only five days long!


**_I bet you never thought I'd make a fanfic like this one before! Anyways I don't own Pokémon! If I did, Ash wouldn't be so dense and he'd slowly age, like how Ash is really 11 since in the third Pokémon movie in the Pika-short, Ash said at the end of the short that "it's been a year since we became friends" to Pikachu, meaning, unless Ash was born on a leap year, he is 11 or older, my guess is Ash gets a year older every one and a half regions(for Kanto to Jhoto, it would be one region, the orange islands, and half a region)! Not to mention I'd have Brock tell us what happened between him and Prof. Ivy!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Ash widen his eyes as Pikachu weakly stood up, the opposing Lucario planted face down on the rocky battle field.

**"And the winner is Ash Ketchum! He now can go challenge the Galar Elites and it's Champion!"**

Pikachu looked back to his trainer and shedded tears of joy, feeling the same long awaited feelings his trainer was feeling.

"Pikachu! We did it!" Ash shouted as he jumped down from his stand and ran to his near beaten partner.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu jumped into his trainers arms and clunged to his T-Shirt.

But the second the crowd started chanting Ash's and Pikachu's name, the world began to slowly gray out and faded away.

"Huh/Pi?" The Trainer and pokemon stopped hugging in joy and looked around.

**"Chosen Child and Chosen Pokemon..."**

The duo looked up to see the God of Pokemon, Arceus, floating in the air, "Arceus!"

The God Pokemon made a sound like chuckle, **"it's been a while Ash... now... on to business..."**

"Business? What do you mean?"

"Yeah what do you mean?"

Ash widen his eyes at the soft yet familiar voice coming from his Pikachu, "you just spoke!"

"Huh?" The mouse Pokémon looked at Ash, "you understand me!"

Sighing, the God of all Pokemon caught their attention, **"that would be my doing, because I have to tell you both something and I figured before you both begin the new challenge ahead, I'd give the Chosen Child a gift... not that he'd need it but it would make the communications easier."**

"Oh, um, thank you Arceus-sama for giving my trainer this gift."

**"Think nothing of it... after all... you all might not like what I have to tell you..."**

"And what's that," Ash asked as he walked up to the Godly Pokemon.

**"You are in a coma, Chosen Child and Pokemon, along with all of your fellow Pokémon if have been born."**

"Ehh!?"

**"Do you remember on your first day, against those spearow?"**

The duo widen their eyes as they realize what the Godly Pokemon was saying, "you mean... all our friends... that never happened..."

**"No, but luckily, what you dreamt in your coma was of the future, Chosen Child, Chosen Pokemon... it is almost time for you to wake up."**

Ash looked at Pikachu, "will Pikachu remember me..?"

At this, the god of Pokemon laughed, **"yes, all your Pokémon will in fact, as your coma was really events of the future... now remember, use what you saw to improve, for those events that could be the end of the world will be much more deadlier than how you saw them!"**

All of Ash's Pokémon appeared in the area and slowly vanished, from his newer Pokémon first all the way until his first six.

Pikachu and the other five smirks and nods slowly vanished, with Ash and Pikachu fading last.

"See you on the other side buddy..."

**_1010101010101010101001010101010101010_**

"Doctor! I think he's waking up!"

"What! But that's impossible! He was just shocked from a Thunder powered Thunderbolt five days ago!"

Ash heard the voices as he opened his eyes, "w-where's Pikachu..."

Ash couldn't find out as his world soon blacked out.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_So yeah... this is I guess a mix between a Ash in coma fanfic and a Ash and his Pokémon time travel fanfic!_**

**_To answer questions..._**

**_Ash is in a human Hospital and Pikachu is currently in the Pokemon center of the same town, Viridian City!_**

**_Misty, Brock and everyone Ash has traveled with will travel with him in this like cannon but they don't know ash at first._**

**_Unlike the human companions and the human companion's Pokemon, all of Ash's Pokemon will remember their time in the coma due to Arceus._**

**_No, Ash's Pokemon are not at the same power as they were in the coma, but they can become as strong or stronger if they train, but they will remember all the moves from then, but they will have to master it once again._**

**_Will ash get more Pokémon? Maybe!_**

**_Will ash lose any Pokémon? No._**

**_If you like my story, tell me to continue!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
